It ends with a click
by tjhanjeol
Summary: Kai selalu bersikap aneh di sepanjang perjalanan. Dan semuanya berakhir dengan sebuah klik. (*) exo; Sehun, Luhan, Kai,(...)


Title: it ends with a click

Author: tjhanyeol

Genre: =_=

Length: oneshot

Cast: Luhan, Kai, Sehun, (+seseorang, temukan ya._.)

Pairings: temukanlah.-. (no mainstream pairing)

(**! **|** a/n**) mungkin bakalan ngebingungin._. jadi gak boleh dibaca setengah hehe, tapi semoga gak ngebingungin dan suka ya;w; maaf kalo ada yg rancu ya.

.

.

.

* * *

**It ends with a click**

_Cold Cold Heart – Hank Williams_

Lagu-lagu _country_ mengalun di dalam _Volkswagen-Karmann Ghia_ krem yang tua milik ayahnya. Tanah gersang, tanaman kaktus, dan udara panas menjadi ciri khas jalanan Texas yang sedang mereka lalui. Dua orang di dalam mobil tersebut tidak memakai pakaian yang menutup bahu mereka. Seseorang bernama Luhan memakai kaos hitam bertuliskan '_Guns and roses_' yang dirobek bagian lengannya sedang menggenggam roda setir, sedang yang ada di kursi samping kemudi, Kai, memakai atasan a la _wifebeater_ berwarna hitam dengan celana jeans lusuh biru mudanya.

"Luhan, aku ingin ke toilet." Ucapnya di sela-sela suara mesin mobil yang menemani keheningan.

"Okay." Yang diajak bicara menjawab tetapi pandangannya masih fokus pada jalanan di hadapan. Ia menjilat bibir dengan perasaan gelisah. Sepanjang perjalanan itu, Kai selalu meminta untuk memberhentikan kendaraan dengan alasan yang sama. Untuk tiga kali pertama dalam perjalanan mungkin Luhan pikir itu masih wajar apabila Kai memintanya untuk memberhentikan kendaraan. Tetapi mengingat jam terakhir yang ia lihat di motel kecil tempatnya bersinggah bersama Kai menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, serta ketika ia melirik jarum pendek yang ada di jam tangannya saat ini mengarah pada angka lima, apakah wajar seseorang merasa ingin buang air kecil lebih dari tujuh kali selama dua jam?

"Berapa lama lagi untuk sampai di _minimarket_ terdekat?" Kai menghadapkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Debu melapisi wajah halus pria di samping Kai itu, tak lupa keringat yang melekat di leher.

"M-mungkin," Luhan berdehem, "mungkin setengah jam lagi, atau lebih." Sahutnya sambil sesekali melirik Kai yang menganggukan kepala. Tangan kanannya mengeratkan genggaman pada roda setir, tangan kiri ia simpan di paha. Memang Luhan terlihat santai, tapi hati dan pikirannya tidak.

Kai mengambil sepuntung rokok dari atas _dashboard_ mobil, kemudian merogoh saku celana yang terdapat sebuah korek api di dalamnya. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada jendela mobil tak berkaca di samping kanan dengan rokok yang sudah disulut api tersimpan di antara jemari.

"Kamu tidak seharusnya mencuri mobil appa." Kata Kai setelah menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulut.

Ia bergumam tidak jelas untuk menjawab Kai.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat polisi manis itu."

Dan kalimat tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan karena sekarang ia menoleh pada Kai. "Siapa?"

"Sehun. Ingat? Pria yang waktu itu aku pintai nomor ponselnya."

Luhan menangguk pelan. "Ah, dia. Bukankah waktu itu dia pernah membantu kita?" lalu lanjut memerhatikan jalanan yang ia lihat dari kaca mobil.

Dahi Kai dikernyitkan, "Membantu apa?" merasa tidak pernah mendengar bahwa orang yang sedang dibicarakan itu pernah membantu Luhan.

"Saat itu, kita terjatuh dari motocross."

"Hmm," Kai memainkan puntung rokok yang ada di sela jarinya, "bukan aku yang terjatuh. Tapi kamu, Luhan_._"

Terdengar suara tawa Luhan menggetarkan gendang telinga siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. "Dia itu selalu ada di mana-mana."

"Dia pernah aku pergoki sedang minum-minum di klub bersama polisi lainnya," Kai tersenyum mengingat memori yang menurutnya lucu itu, "dan kamu tahu? aku berhasil mengajak ia tidur bersamaku saat itu."

Hening.

Hanya hembusan angin, aroma pasir, serta asap kendaraanlah yang merespon ucapan Kai.

"Hm, aku mencium bau kematian." Bisiknya pelan yang masih terdengar oleh telinga Luhan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Saat itu musim panas di Ohio. Dua tahun lalu ketika _Volkswagen_ yang dikendarai Luhan masih terlihat sangat baik, ia baru saja menginjakan kaki di atas lantai apartment-nya dengan sebuah kantung yang dijinjing.

"Oh! Apa itu? makanan?" sebuah suara menyambut Luhan ketika ia terlihat sedang melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakan.

"Bukan." Sahut Luhan yang diakhiri dengan desahan lelah, lalu berjalan ke dapur dan menyimpan kantung tersebut di atas meja makan. Ia membuka lemari es kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalamnya.

"Wah, ini kan ponsel terbaru. Terima kasih, Luhan—"

"Bukan untukmu saja," ucapnya setelah meneguk habis satu botol air mineral dingin yang saat itu benar-benar ia butuhkan untuk menghilangkan dahaga, "tapi kita. Karena bulan depan itu Texas, bukan?"

Kai mengambil kantung yang baru saja Luhan bawa, kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. "Tapi ponselnya hanya ada satu,"

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya. "Memang." Lalu berjalan mendekati pria berkulit gelap yang sedang duduk di atas meja. "Lagipula pengawasan di sini ternyata ketat, aku harus mengajak berbicara si penjual selama setengah jam untuk mendapatkan itu secara diam-diam."

Terdengar tawa khas kekanak-kanakan dari Kai yang bergema di ruangan itu. "Aku pikir kamu mendapatkan uang dan membelinya," ia tak melepas pandangannya dari sebuah kubus yang dipegang, "ternyata mencuri _lagi_. Tapi yang satu ini untukku, ya? kamu kan bisa mencuri lagi di Texas."

Luhan merebut kubus berisikan ponsel dari tangan Kai tersebut, kemudian berkata, "Bagian Texas yang akan kita datangi itu tidak terdapat banyak toko elektronik."

"_Hyung~_" Kai tidak pernah memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan sopan dalam hidupnya kecuali ia menginginkan sesuatu dari pria yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu, "Ya ya? Boleh, kan?"

"Tidak, karena aku tidak mau kita terlalu banyak muncul di publik. Kita hanya menggunakan ini sebagai pengisi identitas, dan tentu agar kita dapat mengakses internet." Jawabnya dengan perhatian masih pada kubus dalam genggaman.

Ia tersentak ketika meja di hadapannya dipukul keras oleh Kai. "Ya! kamu selalu mendapatkan apa pun yang diinginkan," Kai mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, "tetapi aku yang terus bekerja keras." Ditatapnya Luhan dengan tatapan yang berapi-api. Dalam bola mata hitam legam itu tersirat emosi dan kebencian. Wajah Kai memerah, urat nadi lehernya timbul di kulit.

Perkataan Kai memang terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tetapi ada benarnya juga. Luhan tidak pernah sedikit pun mengerjakan atau ikut campur tangan mengenai penghancuran gedung-gedung perusahaan yang telah mengkhianati perusahaan keluarganya. Bahkan meski pun ia telah menguasai pengetahuan dasar merakit bom, ia tidak pernah sama sekali terlihat sibuk mengikuti misi penghancuran yang harus dilakukan oleh dirinya dan kai.

Karena ia tidak terlalu memiliki minat besar pada apa pun yang berkaitan dengan pembalasan dendam.

.

.

Keningnya dikernyitkan sambil memandangi gedung usang yang ia pikir merupakan _minimarket_ sebelumnya. Luhan memicingkan mata pada matahari yang menusuk pengelihatan. Ia ingat betul bahwa dua minggu lalu di tempat yang menjadi pemberhentiannya saat ini terdapat _minimarket_ dan tempat untuk mengisi bahan bakar. Tetapi kini yang ada hanya rusuk-rusuk dari bangunan, pasir bercampurkan abu, dan sebuah kerangka mobil yang menghitam.

"Kai, aku pikir dulu ada sebuah _minimarket _di sini." Luhan menoleh pada pria di sampingnya.

"Mungkin sebelumnya pernah terjadi kebakaran." Kata Kai penuh keyakinan. Ia membuang puntung rokok yang sudah berubah ukuran menjadi tidak lebih panjang dari jari kelingking, lalu menginjaknya.

Luhan menatap Kai dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Bagaimana kamu mengetahuinya?"

Ada sebuah jeda panjang sebelum bibir Kai mengucapkan. "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, aku pikir tidak aman jika kita muncul di publik dalam waktu yang lama, bukan?" kemudian tersenyum pada Luhan tanpa mengindahkan sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

Orang bodoh pun tahu bahwa publik yang Kai sebut itu adalah lingkungan sekitarnya yang sepi penduduk yang berarti tidak akan mengancam keamanan mereka sama sekali.

"Okay. Mungkin sekitar tiga kilometer lagi akan ada _minimarket_." Ucap Luhan dengan masih menatap pria berambut hitam legam yang tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana jeans. Wajah Kai terlihat tenang. Matanya agak sayu, menandakan bahwa ia kekurangan oksigen yang harus didapat dari kegiatan tidur.

Kai berjalan malas ke arah mobil seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangan. Tanpa menunggu Luhan, ia sudah masuk ke dalam kendaraan di hadapannya. "Luhan! Cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melamun."

"O-oh. Iya." Dengan itu, Luhan berlari kecil menuju mobil menyusul Kai yang sudah ada di dalamnya. Saat itu pukul enam sore, dan mereka berdua masih belum sampai di gedung tujuan. Luhan menutup pintunya pelan, ia menelan ludah karena tiba-tiba merasa was-was ketika melihat tingkah Kai yang aneh.

"Kai," panggil Luhan setelah kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi melaju, "apa ada yang salah dengan ini semua?" Kai menoleh pada Luhan sekilas, lalu kembali menatap jalanan sepi dari jendela sambil membenarkan posisi sandarannya. Ia mendesah sebelum balik bertanya, "Apa yang salah?" tetapi wajahnya tidak menunjukan raut rasa penasaran. Terlalu terlihat tenang untuk memiliki rasa itu.

"Kalau memang ada yang salah, katakan saja padaku, hm?" Luhan melirik pria di sampingnya. Kai menyeringai tetapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia malah melipat tangannya di dada lalu memejamkan mata. Terasa angin dingin Texas berhembus ke wajahnya. Inilah yang selalu ia benci mengenai Texas: suhu udaranya yang berubah derastis ketika siang dan malam berganti.

"Kamu bisa mengambil jaket di kursi belakang." Kata Luhan setelah melihat Kai yang berusaha mengusir udara dingin dari tubuhnya. Ia mendesah ketika yang diajak bicara diam saja dan berpikir bahwa Kai telah memasuki alam bawah sadar. "Kai." Panggilnya. Ia menginjak rem mobil perlahan.

.

.

Rusia, empat tahun lalu di bulan Desember. Luhan merapatkan mantel tebal hitamnya dengan mata yang tak henti-henti menatap cemas pada pria di ujung jalan. Pria itu sedang berlari ke arahnya, tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket tebal yang ia kenakan sudah bukan menjadi pemandangan aneh bagi Luhan.

Orang itu sudah berlari menjauhi ujung jalan. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Kai!" seru Luhan membalas lambaian tangan yang ditujukan padanya.

Orang yang diserukan namanya tersebut tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu berubah menjadi gelak tawa ketika terdengar sebuah suara ledakan besar yang menghancurkan sebuah gedung serta merusak empat gedung lain di sekitarnya. Tubuh orang yang diketahui bernama Kai itu sedikit terguncang mengingat jaraknya dengan di mana ledakan terjadi tidak terlalu jauh.

Luhan ikut tertawa. Ia pun mulai berjalan ke arah di mana Kai menghadapnya, lalu meraih tangan pria yang mengenakan jaket tebal itu.

"Ya Tuhan, tadi itu mudah sekali." Ucap Kai setelah ia menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Tidak ada CCTV, dan sebagainya. Aku harap perusahaan yang lain akan semudah ini."

"Aku harap begitu, dan tentunya kemudahan itu dapat lebih membuat kerjamu santai." Luhan merogoh kantung mantelnya untuk mengambil sebuah kunci mobil. Kepulan asap putih muncul dari mulut Kai. Ia masih bernapas tersengal karena merasa lelah sehabis berlari untuk menjauhi gedung yang kini sudah meledak itu. "Luhan, kenapa tidak kamu coba yang selanjutnya?" tanya Kai seraya terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan.

"Selanjutnya apa maksudmu?" ia balik bertanya, berpura-pura tidak tahu ke mana arah bicara Kai.

"Di Texas. Aku ingin kamu yang melakukannya." Kai menggosok pangkal hidungnya yang memerah karena merasa udara dingin menusuk pernapasan. Udara di Rusia terlalu dingin.

Luhan selalu membenci misi pembalasan dendam yang sedang dilakukan tersebut, ia tidak pernah menyukainya karena ia tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk melakukan semua hal yang menurutnya salah itu. "Entahlah Kai, kamu tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah menyukai misi penghancuran—"

"Demi perusahaan appa. Satu gedung lagi dan semua selesai. Aku ingin yang terakhir ini dilakukan olehmu. Setelah semua perusahaan yang mengkhianati appa itu terkena rugi besar, mereka pasti akan kembali pada perusahaan appa. Benar, kan?"

Mereka sudah meledakan lebih dari puluhan gedung di setiap negara, provinisi, mau pun kota. Ada juga beberapa di antaranya gedung-gedung yang tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan target diledakan begitu saja oleh Kai dengan alasan agar polisi merasa kebingungan mengenai motif di balik peledakan gedung-gedung tersebut. Mengingat perusahaan ayahnya memang pernah dituduh sebagai tersangka dibalik kejahatan, tetapi karena ada beberapa di antara gedung yang tidak memiliki kepentingan dengan perusahaan ayahnya itu meledak juga, maka tuduhan tersebut langsung dicabut.

Luhan belum menjawab Kai, ia masih sibuk pada pikirannya. "Tidak. Lebih baik kamu yang melakukan, tapi mungkin kali ini aku yang akan merakit peledaknya."

.

.

_Volkswagen_-nya diberhentikan begitu saja di tengah jalan tanpa ada ketakutan kendaraan lain yang dapat menabraknya dari belakang. Ia merenungi semua tingkah aneh Kai yang mencurigakan semenjak mereka menginjakan kaki di atas tanah panas Texas. Itu pun membuatnya jadi teringatkan kembali pada perkataan ayah mereka sebelum perjalanan panjang ini dimulai: "Jangan bertengkar banyak, karena ingatlah bahwa misi ini dilakukan demi perusahaan yang akan menjadi milik kalian _berdua_."

Sepertinya karena pertengkaran kecil yang selalu terjadi di antara mereka membuat Kai membenci Luhan.

Sepertinya Kai tidak menginginkan perusahaan tersebut untuk dibagi bersama Luhan.

Sepertinya Kai sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang melenceng dari misi mereka.

Sepertinya—

"Tolong buka." Luhan mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali sebelum kembali sadar ke dunia di sekitarnya. "Tolong." Ulang seseorang yang mengetuk kaca jendela pintu mobil Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu asing, ia mengenakan seragam compang-camping dengan noda kehitaman di kulit sekujur tubuh. "Aku," ia terbatuk, "polisi tapi ID-ku hilang, jadi aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya padamu sekarang. Tapi jika kamu bersedia mengantarkanku menuju kantor polisi terdekat di sini—"

"Sehun?" Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya untuk melihat orang yang mengaku sebagai seorang polisi tersebut lebih jelas. "Benar, kan? Sehun?" dan ketika itu juga dugaannya benar. Seseorang bernama Sehun tersebut adalah orang yang sama yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun ketika dirasa ia memang tidak salah menduga orang. Ia membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar dari dalam untuk menyambut Sehun dengan sopan.

"Ya Tuhan! Maaf, aku lupa namamu, tapi bisa bantu mengantarku sampai kantor polisi di ujung jalan ini? aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi di perjalanan, itu pun jika kamu bersedia." Kata Sehun sambil menjilat bibir yang kering. Ia merasa kehausan dan itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang pucat karena kekurangan cairan.

Luhan menganggukan kepala berkali-kali pada Sehun lalu mempersilahkan pria manis yang kini wajahnya terdapat beberapa goresan merah itu masuk ke dalam mobil di bangku penumpang belakang dengan diikuti Luhan yang juga masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Ia langsung menginjak pedal gas mobil dengan kaki yang dibalut sepatu boots hitam untuk menjalankan kendaraannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Luhan setelah lima menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang mengisi atmosfer di dalam mobil tersebut. "Ada kaitannya dengan gedung _minimarket_ tadi?" ia memandang Sehun dari refleksi kaca spion dalam.

Tangan ditumpukan pada kedua telapaknya sambil menjawab, "Aku menepi di sana dalam perjalanan pulang dari sebuah klub, untuk membeli minuman, tapi ternyata _minimarket_-nya sudah tutup dan tidak ada orang sama sekali, lalu… entahlah. Yang aku ingat hanya sebuah ledakan membuatku tidak sadarkan diri, dan— ah! Sebelumnya ada suara tembakan."

"Memangnya tidak ada orang yang membantumu? Dan orang yang bekerja di _minimarket_. Bagaimana dengan mereka semua?"

"Mungkin mereka datang dan melihat keadaan di sekitar lalu pergi karena aku terlempar cukup jauh untuk dapat dikatakan masih berada di area sekitar kejadian. Jadi mereka tidak melihatku."

Kepala Luhan dianggukan lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menatap iba Sehun dari pantulan cermin. "Semoga keadaan dapat membaik." Responnya, lalu tersenyum untuk meyakinkan. Sesekali ia melihat jalan yang ada di depan mobilnya.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Terima kasih, hm…"

"Luhan." Luhan mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan yang sedang dilalui olehnya, "namaku Luhan."

Sehun berdehem untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang dapat membuat wajah Luhan memanas. "Okay, aku akan memanggilmu Luhan." Yang disebutkan namanya itu mengulum sebuah senyum. "Jadi, Luhan, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" terdengar suara decitan kursi dari arah di mana Kai sedang terlelap dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman.

"Aku dan adik tiriku sedang berlibur." Sahut Luhan dengan kepalanya yang ditolehkan pada Kai. Ia menjawab sesantai mungkin agar tidak terlihat curiga di hadapan Sehun mengingat berita mengenai dua orang teroris yang sedang dicari banyak polisi itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

"Di Texas bagian ini? tidak salah?" tubuh Sehun dicondongkan untuk mendekati tubuh Luhan. Ia menggapai kursi yang diduduki oleh Kai untuk menjaga keseimbangan karena mobil tidak berjalan terlalu mulus di atas jalan berbatu. Pertanyaan tersebut terlontarkan dengan suara yang agak keras. Kai terusik sambil mengerutkan dahi, tetapi matanya tidak terbuka. "Oh, maaf. Sepertinya aku berbicara terlalu keras." Bisik Sehun pelan yang masih dapat terdengar oleh Luhan karena jalanan Texas yang sedang mereka lalui itu benar-benar hening seperti tak berpenghuni.

."Tidak apa-apa," Luhan meraih pundak Kai lalu diguncang pelan, "Kai bangun."

Matanya perlahan terbuka, ia menegakkan tubuh lalu kembali bersandar di kursi dengan pandangan yang masih terlihat kabur. "Hm, ada apa?" dengan suara paraunya Kai bertanya seraya memijat pelipis.

"Luhan, kamu tidak perlu membangunkannya." Kalimat tersebut membuat Kai menghadapkan wajah pada sumber suara. Ia terbelalak ketika mendapati Sehun berada di dalam mobil yang sama dengannya.

"Oh." bukannya menyambut Sehun, Kai malah kembali duduk sesuai posisi semula. Tatapannya yang bertemu dengan Kai pun membuat ia menyembunyikan burat merah di wajah dengan memalingkan kepalanya pada jendela karena merasa diingatkan kembali pada memori di klub.

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun yang lucu dari pantulan kaca spion.

.

.

Kuku jari tangannya diketuk-ketukan pada meja yang tersimpan lampu pijar di atasnya. Dua hari sebelum mereka meneruskan perjalanan menuju gedung terakhir, ketika masih berada di motel-Texas, Kai memandang Luhan jenuh. Ia sudah menghabiskan satu jam hanya dengan memandangi kakak tirinya sedang merakit bom. "Luhan, aku ingin pergi ke luar."

"Hmmm." Hanya sebuah gumaman yang didapat oleh Kai.

"Antarkan aku!" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik lengan pakaian Luhan. Terlihat Luhan memejamkan mata erat sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak bisa, Kai. Kamu tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk? Kita itu dikejar waktu."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri." Dengan wajah cemberut Kai beranjak dari duduk kemudian hendak meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja, tapi tertahan oleh sebuah tangan.

"Jangan membawa ponsel." Ucap Luhan tegas. Tangannya masih mencekal pergelangan tangan Kai.

"Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Aku tidak mau kamu menghilangkannya."

Kai menatap manik mata Luhan dalam. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi hanya sebuah desahan yang keluar lalu ia pun menepis tangan Luhan. "Okay. Untuk informasi, aku akan ke klub dekat motel, kalau mungkin kamu mencariku." Ia mendengus kesal seraya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Tadinya memang Kai tidak berencana untuk pergi ke klub pada malam itu, tapi ketika melihat seorang pria dengan perawakan yang sangat ia kenali masuk ke dalam klub dekat motel, ia langsung mengubah kembali pikirannya. "Ternyata seorang polisi juga bersenang-senang dengan cara yang sama." Ucap Kai pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak lepas menatap Sehun, kemudian menyeringai dan merubah arah langkah menuju klub yang dimaksud dengan tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam kantung celana sambil menggenggam sebuah _Glock-17_ perak kesayangannya.

Atau dapat dikatakan juga menggenggam _Glock-17_ yang sudah ditembakan pelurunya pada lebih dari seratus orang di dunia ini.

.

.

Kai memeluk tubuh sambil terus berbicara, "Luhan, cepat! Aku sudah tidak tahan." Ia menggigit bibir berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa ingin buang air kecilnya.

Rem diinjak oleh Luhan tiba-tiba. Membuat semua tubuh orang yang ada di dalam mobil terlempar dari sandaran kursinya. "Kamu bisa melakukannya di dekat pohon itu. Ya Tuhan, Kai. Jangan mempersulit!"

"Tidak ada air, _pabo. _Aku tidak sejorok orang-orang sepertimu!"

"Hey! Jangan bertengkar. Lihat cahaya di ujung itu?" suara tegas Sehun membuat Luhan dan Kai langsung melihat pada cahaya yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Cahaya lampu terang _minimarket_. Tak lupa tempat untuk mengisi bahan bakar di sampingnya, Luhan menghembuskan napas lega karena mengingat bahan bakar mobilnya yang sudah hampir habis. "Oh! _Thanks God._"

.

Luhan menurunkan Kai di tempat pengisian bahan bakar. Dapat dilihat Kai berlari kencang menuju _minimarket_ sana yang terdapat toilet di dalamnya. Sehun hanya menggeleng kepala sambil tertawa pelan melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya lucu itu. "Adikmu itu lucu."

"Maaf, bisa kamu ulangi?" tanya Luhan dari luar mobil. Ia sedang merogoh beberapa lembar uang dari kantung celana jeans-nya.

"Kai-adikmu," Sehun tersenyum, "dia itu lucu." Ucapnya malu-malu lalu menundukan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan Luhan.

"Oh."

Secara tidak sadar Luhan membanting keras pintu mobilnya untuk di tutup setelah ia masuk. Sehun agak tersentak karena terkejut mendengar suara dentuman keras tersebut. Ia pun menepuk pundak Luhan dan mengajaknya berbicara. "Ada yang salah, ya?"

Suara tawa canggung Luhan terdengar di dalam mobil itu. "Tidak, hanya saja bahan bakar di sini mahal. Aku kehabisan uang." Sahutnya setengah jujur, karena memang benar ia berpikir bahwa bahan bakar di Texas benar-benar memiliki harga yang tinggi, tetapi bukan itu permasalahan yang membuatnya baru saja membanting pintu mobil keras.

"Tadi itu benar-benar melegakan." Kata Kai yang sudah berada di dalam mobil sambil membawa kantung kecil, ia menyeka keringat dingin di dahi, lalu mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk ketika mesin mobil menyala dan dijalankan oleh Luhan.

"Kai, apa yang ada di dalam kantung itu?" tanya Luhan lalu melirik sekilas pada kantung yang ia asumsikan berisi benda kecil.

Kai berdehem sebelum menjawab, "Ini makanan." Ada keraguan di nada bicaranya. Membuat Luhan semakin penasaran pada benda yang ada di dalam kantung tersebut.

"Makanan? Aku ingin satu."

"Aku juga!" seru Sehun ceria dan lantang.

Kepala Kai diputar untuk menatap Sehun tajam, "Kamu ini sebenarnya polisi atau bukan? Tingkahmu itu aneh. Seharusnya polisi itu terlihat menyeramkan." Lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada jalanan.

Sehun memang tidak terlihat seperti polisi sedikit pun, apalagi jika dilihat dari postur tubuh yang benar-benar tidak seperti polisi pada umumnya. Ia bertubuh kurus untuk ukuran polisi, dan tak lupa kulit halus nan mulus yang benar-benar dapat menipu identitasnya sebagai seorang polisi. Hanya saja jangan pernah meragukan ketepatannya dalam membidik sasaran menggunakan senjata api.

"Memangnya kamu tidak takut padaku?" tanya Sehun. Ia mencengkram bahu kursi di hadapannya dengan kepala yang sedikit ditengokan agar dapat melihat Kai lebih dekat.

"Tidak sedikit pun." Sahutnya ketus. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, dingin dan datar. Ia tidak menunjukan keramahan, bahkan itu pun dapat diketahui dari nada bicara yang digunakan pada Sehun.

Ingin sekali Luhan tertawa keras saat itu juga, apalagi ketika melihat akting Kai yang seolah tidak acuh pada Sehun.

Dan harus Luhan akui bahwa Kai memang benar-benar _berakting_ dengan sangat baik.

.

.

Masih dua hari sebelum perjalanan dilanjutkan. Di motel yang sama, di Texas. Kai yang baru pulang dari klub berjalan agak sempoyongan karena efek minum-minuman keras yang memabukan pengelihatan dan kesadarannya. Ia tertawa-tawa sendiri mengingat malam yang baru saja dilaluinya bersama seorang polisi manis bernama Sehun. _Benar-benar fantastis_, pikir Kai yang tak henti-henti tersenyum seperti orang aneh.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat _Volkswagen-Karmann Ghia_ krem yang telah membawanya keliling dunia itu berpindah posisi. Kai ingat betul bahwa sebelum ia meninggalkan motel, mobil tersebut mengarah ke timur membelakangi sebuah mobil lain yang berdekatan.

Mobil itu memang masih mengarah ke arah yang sama, hanya saja bergeser sekitar dua puluh derajat ke tenggara. Kai memang selalu teliti dalam segala hal, itu lah yang membuat semua kerja kerasnya selalu dapat dikatakan mendekati sempurna.

Luhan harus berterima kasih pada adik tirinya tersebut karena berkat Kai, wajah mereka berdua tidak pernah dapat tertangkap oleh kamera pengaman atau apa pun sejenisnya.

"Oh," Kai tertawa dengan mata sayunya yang memandangi sebuah kendaraan, "bergerak." Lalu tertawa lagi sambil memegangi kepalanya dan lanjut melangkah dengan tubuh limbung ke dalam motel.

.

.

Luhan dan Kai saling berpandangan ketika melihat gedung yang menjadi target terakhir mereka sekitar lima puluh meter dari di mana mobil diberhentikan. Kai yang perfeksionis memutuskan untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun, jadi ia menyuruh Luhan untuk menangani Sehun dengan cara apa pun supaya setelah misi selesai, maka tidak akan ada masalah baru.

"Luhan, kamu yakin tidak mau melakukannya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Enam puluh lima persen untukmu, kalau ini berhasil." Lalu tersenyum meyakinkan, tetapi dahinya dikerutkan ketika melihat Kai membawa sesuatu yang masih membuatnya penasaran. "Apa itu?"

"Oh, ini makanan." Kai masih tetap bersikukuh menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Ia pun balas tersenyum pada Luhan kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"Kai," panggil Luhan, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci _dashboard._

Yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepala. Tubuh di bungkukan sedikit agar dapat melihat Luhan yang masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Ini ambil." Luhan melemparkan sesuatu yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh satu tangan Kai. "Hubungi aku kalau sudah terpasang."

Sehun sedari tadi hanya memandang penuh tanda tanya pada kakak-beradik di hadapannya, ia masih duduk di bangku yang sama dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan topik pembicaraan yang sedang dibahas oleh Luhan dan Kai, tetapi pikirannya saat itu sedang buntu karena ia merasa terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal yang bukan bagian dari urusannya.

"Bagaimana aku menghubungimu?"

"Aku memiliki ponsel yang lain, dan— ah! Nomornya sudah aku simpan di panggilan cepat pada nomor satu."

Kai menyeringai melihat ponsel yang sedang ia genggam. "Wah wah. Akhirnya aku diperbolehkan membawa benda ini," mata langsung tertuju pada penumpang baru mobilnya, "jaga dia baik-baik." Katanya pada Luhan meski pemandangan yang ia pandangi saat itu adalah seorang pria manis dengan beberapa goresan di wajah yang sedang memandanginya balik.

.

.

Tiga minggu sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gedung terakhir. Saat itu matahari sudah mulai muncul dari balik bukit-bukit pasir Texas, Luhan mengaduh ketika dirasa tubuhnya mendarat di atas sesuatu yang dingin dan keras. "Uh, Kai. Ada apa?" tanyanya di sela-sela berusaha bangkit dari lantai, sikut ditumpukan pada lantai sebagai penopang tubuh.

Kai menarik lengan Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mencoba untuk mendudukan pria berkewarganegaraan Cina itu di atas lantai keramik putih yang dingin. "Luhan, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba _motocross_?"

Luhan mengenakan piyama merah bermotif garis hitam yang serasi dengan piyama yang dikenakan oleh Kai. Pernah saat itu, di Jepang orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua mengira mereka sebagai pasangan yang sedang melakukan bulan madunya.

Mata terpejam, mulut sedikit terbuka, serta kening dikerutkan ketika ia mendengar sebuah kata asing di telinganya. Ia masih belum memiliki kesadarannya penuh. Sambil menggaruk pipi yang gatal, Luhan menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Apa? Permainan apa itu?"

Terdengar suara tawa Kai yang khas menggema di ruangan itu. "Kamu tidak mengetahuinya? Appa tidak pernah mengajakmu mencoba mengendarai motor _trail_?" Luhan menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin karena appa tidak mau anak kesayangannya ini memiliki cacat." Lanjut Kai tersenyum miris, ia selalu merasa bahwa ayahnya itu selalu lebih menyayangi saudara tirinya dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Dan Luhan tidak merespon. Ia diam dan tidak beranjak dari lantai. Punggung disandarkan pada dinding terdekat di belakang tubuhnya. Ia merasa tidak terlalu memiliki suasana hati untuk pergi keluar dari motel dan bermain-main seperti apa yang saat itu Kai sedang rekomendasikan padanya.

"Lagi pula bagaimana kamu mendapatkan motornya?"

Kai tersenyum pada pertanyaan Luhan yang menandakan bahwa kakaknya itu mulai tertarik pada ajakan. "Tentu saja ada penyewaannya."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau."

Tetapi Luhan menemukan dirinya satu jam kemudian di sebuah hutan berjalan terjal yang Kai sebut sebagai _lintasan bermain_.

"Aku tidak bisa!" seru Luhan dari kejauhan. Ia berusaha menyeimbangkan '_mainan_' yang sedang ia kendarai di atas tanah kering berbatu. "Jalananannya sulit."

Kai hanya tertawa ketika melihat Luhan terlihat kesulitan mengendalikan motor _trail_ yang sedang dikendarai, keringat mulai terlihat melekati tubuh pria berkulit putih cerah itu. Luhan menghela napas lelah. "Kai, sepertinya aku kembali saja, okay? Aku akan menunggumu di motel." Dengan susah payah Luhan menjalankan motor _trail_-nya melewati bebatuan besar tanpa menabrak pohon di sekitarnya. Meski sudah Kai ajarkan berkali-kali, ia tetap sulit mempraktekan apa yang Kai beritahu padanya.

"Kai! tolong a—"

Luhan terperosok ke dalam pasir hisap.

.

.

"Apa yang Kai lakukan di restoran ini?" tanya Sehun polos. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan yang sedang menggigiti bibir. Dari jarak lima puluh meter dapat terlihat Kai membuka pintu restoran tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalamnya dengan wajah yang tenang.

"Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu." Jawab Luhan masih memerhatikan Kai dari balik kaca mobilnya. Ia merasa khawatir jika Kai melakukan kesalahan atau melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan _rencananya._

Luhan terus meremas kain kaos _Guns and roses- _nya yang ia dapatkan di pasar murah Thailand tahun lalu dengan rasa gelisah.

.

.

Masih tiga minggu sebelum perjalanan dilanjutkan, masih di Texas, dan masih di hutan yang sama dengan hutan di mana sebagian kaki Luhan terbenam oleh pasir. Kai menarik tangan Luhan berusaha untuk membantunya keluar, tetapi apa daya, pasir hisap itu bekerja lebih cepat dari pada apa yang ia perkirakan.

"K-kai! Cepat tarik aku!" desak Luhan ketika merasa sebagian tubuhnya mulai tertimbun oleh pasir panas khas Texas. Keringat mengalir ke sekujur tubuh. Ia dan Kai benar-benar merasa panik. Pasir-pasir di sekitar tubuh Luhan mulai menekan tubuhnya. Ia siap menghadapi apa pun di dunia ini, tetapi tidak pada kematian.

Texas memang merupakan negara yang benar-benar Luhan rasa memiliki perbedaan tersendiri. Seperti keajaiban yang saat itu tiba-tiba saja dianugrahkan untuk menyelamatkannya. Sepasang tangan halus menarik kuat tangan Kai dan tangan Luhan yang saling bertaut.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, bersama-sama. Okay?" Butuh sepersekian detik untuk Kai mengangguk pada kalimat tersebut karena terlalu sibuk mengamati wajah serius milik seseorang yang mempesonakannya.

.

.

Dapat dilihat Kai memasuki restoran tersebut dengan sebuah kantung yang masih ada dalam genggaman. Ia berjalan ke arah ruangan lain yang membuatnya hilang dari pandangan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa Kai selalu harus ke toilet di setiap tempat?" tanya Sehun dengan kepala yang ditundukan untuk melihat jelas keadaan di dalam restoran. Tatapan Sehun tak dilepas dari sebuah pintu yang menelan Kai ke dalam ruangannya. "Ia akan membeli makanan, ya?"

"Mungkin." Luhan hanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang tidak pasti pada Sehun. Ia takut jawaban berkalimat panjang dapat membuat _rencananya_ tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Tiga menit kemudian setelah Sehun dan Luhan terus mengamati restoran yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak orang Texas dan beberapa turis, akhirnya Kai keluar dengan rona wajah yang tidak begitu baik. Ia memilih sebuah tempat duduk di dekat jendela, dari kejauhan Sehun dan Luhan hanya dapat melihat sisi kiri wajah Kai karena ia duduk agak menyamping.

Kai mendesah lalu punggungnya disandarkan pada kursi eboni yang ia duduki. Seorang pelayan memberinya sebuah buku kecil yang berisikan menu dari restoran tersebut. Kai mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pelayan itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dia bukan sedang memesan makanan." Kata Sehun yang membuyarkan perhatian Luhan pada Kai. Keduanya membutuhkan jawaban dari pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepala mereka saat ini. Kai bertingkah aneh. Bahkan Luhan sebagai saudara tirinya yang sudah menghabiskan sebagian hidup bersama Kai pun berpikir sama seperti Sehun.

"Oh! Lihat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya." Mata mereka tidak pernah sedikit pun teralihkan dari Kai, malam itu orang yang terus berkomentar tanpa henti adalah Sehun. Mereka terlihat seperti dua orang yang sedang menonton film dari balik layar kaca mobil.

Benda yang Kai keluarkan benar-benar kecil. Ukurannya tidak lebih dari sekepal tangan. Benda tersebut dibalut kertas berwarna hijau bertuliskan _'Lotte'_. Pemilik benda itu pun memasukan permen karet yang ada di dalam genggaman ke mulutnya. Ia mengunyah permen karet tersebut pelan tanpa terlihat menikmati makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya sama sekali. Rambut hitam legamnya ia sisir dengan kelima jari.

Kai terlihat gelisah.

.

.

Ketika Luhan masih berumur sebelas tahun, ia diajak oleh sang ibu berjalan-jalan di sebuah mall besar dalam rangka mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Tangan Kecil Luhan digenggam penuh oleh yang lebih besar milik ibunya. Mereka berjalan di dalam gedung besar tersebut dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajah.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu?" tanya ibu Luhan sambil membelai lembut rambut anaknya. Ia tersenyum manis untuk menunjukan kasih sayangnya pada Luhan.

"Mmm, mall ini?"

Terdengar suara tawa keibuan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Luhan. Kulit pipinya mengkerut sebagai tanda bahwa umurnya tidak lagi terbilang muda.

"Okay. Mall ini akan jadi milikmu nanti."

Mereka menikmati momen-momen indah bersama itu penuh kebahagiaan. Sampai-sampai melupakan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menundukan kepala dan terus menjadi buntut di belakang mereka.

.

.

Sudah empat puluh menit. Sehun tanpa sadar menggigiti kuku jarinya.

"Lebih baik aku menyusulnya." Kemudian pintu mobil terbuka dan tertutup kembali dengan suara dentuman yang keras. Ingin Luhan mencegah Sehun untuk pergi, tetapi tidak sempat. Sehun berlari menuju restoran itu sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang terlihat benar-benar tidak indah untuk dilihat oleh publik. Ia membuka pintu restoran sana dengan hati-hati, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju di mana Kai sedang terduduk sambil masih mengunyah permen karet.

Dari dalam mobil, Luhan tidak dapat mengerti apa yang sedang Sehun dan Kai lakukan atau bicarakan. Ia hanya dapat mengerti bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Apalagi jika dilihat kini rona wajah Sehun yang sama terlihat tidak baiknya dengan Kai. Pergerakan yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh Luhan hanyalah bibir mereka berdua. Kai berbicara dengan Sehun tanpa menatapnya langsung dengan kedua mata. Ia menundukan kepala sambil menatap tekstur plastik meja yang menjadi pemisah bangkunya dengan bangku Sehun

Lalu pergerakan yang selanjutnya adalah tangan Sehun yang meraih tangan Kai untuk digenggam. Luhan menelan ludah dan berdoa semoga hal buruk yang dapat menggagalkan rencananya tidak terjadi. Ia pun mulai merasa gelisah sama seperti perasaan adik tirinya.

.

.

Satu bulan setelah ulang tahun ke sebelas Luhan dirayakan, Kai sering sekali mengurung diri di kamar. Menolak untuk berbicara pada siapa pun, bahkan pada ayah kandungnya sendiri. Apalagi setelah Luhan benar-benar mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sebuah mall terbesar di kota itu telah jatuh ke tangan Luhan di usianya yang masih sangat dini.

"Kai," seseorang memanggilnya. Decitan pintu kayu kamar Kai dan suara langkah kaki terdengar. Dapat dirasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Yang disentuh pun kembali melanjutkan akting memejamkan matanya. Kai memunggungi orang yang paling ia benci itu. Ia berusaha bernapas teratur dan lebih pelan agar aktingnya terlihat lebih sempurna. Seolah ia sedang mengarungi dunia mimpi dan tidak menyadari seseorang menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya.

"Maaf. Aku memang menyayangimu tapi aku lebih menyayangi anakku sendiri. Ia harus dinomor satu kan di keluarga. Maaf, maaf, maaf—"

Suara isak tangis ibu tirinya mengalun di dalam telinga Kai.

"—aku tidak sengaja. Saat itu aku pikir Luhan benar-benar membutuhkan figur seorang ayah, dan— maafkan aku."

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kai berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara. Ia jadi teringat kembali pada tragedi mengenai pembunuhan ibu kandungnya. Kai yang saat itu masih berusia lima tahun menyaksikan tragedi tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dan pembunuh tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang kini menjadi ibu tirinya.

Ia selalu menuruti semua perintah yang diucapkan untuknya, maka dari itu tidak sedikit pun sebuah balas dendam terbesit ke dalam pikiran. Karena ibu kandungnya selalu mengatakan bahwa masalah tidak akan terselesaikan dengan pembalasan dendam. Jadi Kai hanya diam. Dan diam.

Karena ia anak yang penurut.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Kai?" tanya Luhan setelah Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian duduk di bangku sampingnya. Tapi orang yang ditanya tidak menjawab karena seluruh anggota tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kebenaran yang baru saja Kai beritahu padanya, dan ia masih tidak menerima kebenaran tersebut. Kepala ditundukan. Tidak berani menatap Luhan atau pun pemandangan malam indah di Texas dari balik jendela kaca mobil. Suara burung hantu, deru napas cepatnya, serta nyanyian jangkrik menembus ruang dalam mobil itu.

Perlahan kepalanya ditolehkan pada Luhan. Sehun menatap orang itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat dibaca. Terlalu rumit dan sulit dipercaya. Lalu—

Sehun menarik tubuh pria di sampingnya untuk dipeluk.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama. Satu bulan setelah perayaan ulang tahun Luhan yang ke sebelas. Di ruangan yang sama. Kamar Kai. Di momen yang sama. Pada saat ibu tirinya menyelinap ke dalam kamar, mengajak bicara Kai yang seolah sedang terlelap.

Suara yang sama. "Maafkan aku, Kai."

Terdengar sebuah klik yang agak teredam oleh sehelai balutan kain tebal.

Kai masih memejamkan mata.

"Warisannya harus jatuh ke tangan Luhan. Maafkan aku."

Dingin. Kai merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan keras menyentuh pelipisnya.

Mata Kai langsung dibuka lebar.

Sebelum kata perpisahan diucapkan oleh ibu tirinya, Kai mencekal tangan yang menggenggam sebuah pistol semi-auto berjeniskan _Glock-17_ warna perak itu.

"Umma," masih menggenggam tangan ibunya.

Terdengar suara beberapa tembakan yang menyerang dinding kamar Kai. Tangannya gemetaran ketika mengarahkan pistol di tangannya pada anak yang tidak berdosa itu.

Kai berusaha merebut pistol tersebut, mencegah ibu tirinya yang dapat membahayakan nyawa mereka berdua. Tetapi apa daya, memang Tuhan yang menentukan kapan kematian menjemput manusia-Nya, pistol tersebut malah menembakan pelurunya tepat ke dada wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

Dan, oh—

—Kai memiliki penonton yang menyaksikan pemandangan horror tersebut.

Ayahnya serta Luhan.

Kai menjatuhkan pistol yang ada dalam genggaman.

Mungkin tragedi itulah yang membuat rasa kasih sayang yang ia dapat dari ayahnya berpindah separuh pada Luhan.

.

.

"Luhan," Sehun menghela napasnya panjang. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi setelah nama Luhan diucapkan olehnya. Terlalu bimbang untuk merespon pada apa yang Kai baru beritahu padanya. Ia masih terbilang baru di dunia kriminal dan kepolisian. Masih dapat dikatakan seorang _junior._

"Sehun? apa yang terjadi pada Kai? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" bagaimana pun Luhan takut bahwa Kai telah mengatakan hal yang dapat membuat rencananya gagal, "apa yang dia katakan pada—"

Luhan seperti membeku ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin pada pelipisnya.

Dingin.

Dingin seperti _Glock-17_ milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

.

.

"Kai, aku dan Luhan sudah menunggumu lama di mobil." Ucap Sehun sepuluh menit yang lalu di dalam sebuah restoran. Kai duduk di seberangnya dengan tangan yang di simpan di atas meja. Ia terlihat tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Luhan," ucap Kai.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, meminta Kai untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang masih menggantung.

"Dia," Kai tersenyum miris lalu menunduk sebentar, "berkepribadian ganda."

Kata-kata itu pun seperti mantra bagi Sehun untuk mengejutkannya. Ia memang terkejut mengenai fakta yang baru saja Kai katakan padanya, tetapi masih tidak mengerti apa maksud di balik pemberitahuan yang tergolong tiba-tiba ini. Jadi Sehun bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Belum menjawab. Suara obrolan orang-orang dan alat makan yang berdenting dengan piring bergema di ruangan itu. Sehun mengetukan sepatu kulit hitamnya pada lantai, menunggu Kai untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih spesifik agar pertanyaannya dapat terjawab.

"Dia akan menjadi orang lain jika tidak ada orang di dekatnya yang mengingatkan bahwa ia adalah Luhan. Anak ceria yang selalu membuat orang-orang di sekitar tertawa." Kai menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, "jadi aku mohon. Tolong kamu ingatkan Luhan untuk tetap menjadi dirinya."

"Kai, aku itu masih asing dengannya, dan baru mengenal kalian dua minggu, lagipula—"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?" tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa gemetar. Meski Sehun mendengar apa yang Kai ucapkan, tetapi ia ingin Kai mengulanginya lagi untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah menangkap ucapan tersebut.

"Aku menyukaimu. Begitu pun Luhan," Kai tertawa sarkastik, "sepertinya ia benar-benar terobsesi padamu."

Tanpa sadar Sehun menggelengkan kepala, obrolannya pada saat ini benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. "Luhan? Lalu apa kaitannya dengan semua yang kamu katakan padaku?"

Terlihat Kai merogoh kantung celana _jeans_-nya untuk mengambil sebuah ponsel yang Luhan berikan padanya. Ia melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut. "Kamu tahu bahwa kakak tiriku itu sangat pintar?" tanya Kai yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun. Ia menatap manik mata polisi di hadapannya dalam, "dia mejebakmu agar jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. Luhan yang meledakan _minimarket_ itu. Malam itu aku menyadari bahwa sesuatu baru saja terjadi karena satu peluru pistolku berkurang. Mungkin ia menembakannya pada tangki bahan bakar di sana, setelah berhasil mengikuti mobilmu menggunakan mobilnya."

Kai menghela napas panjang kemudian melanjutkan, "karena ia ingin memiliki apa pun yang tadinya akan menjadi milikku. Mungkin Luhan mengira bahwa kamu menyukaiku juga—"

"A-aku memang menyukaimu." Potong Sehun tiba-tiba sambil meremas kain pakaiannya. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya mulai memanas.

"—tapi mungkin, aku memang harus mengikuti permainan Luhan, dan cepat-cepat mengakhiri ini semua."

"Kai—"

"Apa kamu tahu mengenai dua orang bersaudara yang telah meledakan banyak gedung perusahaan besar di seluruh penjuru dunia ini?"

Sehun menganggukan kepala lalu membulatkan matanya ketika ia mengetahui apa yang akan Kai katakan selanjutnya. Ia melenguh terkejut dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya rapat. "Jangan katakan bahwa kamu adalah…" tetapi Sehun tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika melihat Kai tersenyum.

"Iya, aku adalah salah satu di antara dua orang itu."

.

.

Tiga jam yang lalu. Sebelum mereka sampai ke restoran besar yang menjadi target terakhir mereka. Luhan memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat pengisian bahan bakar dekat _minimarket._

Kai berlari kencang menuju arah _minimarket_ yang terdapat toilet di dalamnya, dengan sesekali mengedipkan mata pada wanita-wanita texas yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tergoda. Ia dapat mendengar Sehun tertawa dari kejauhan.

Begitu sudah sampai di dalam toilet. Ia tidak melakukan apa pun selain merenung sambil menatap cermin di hadapannya baik-baik. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ketika ia meminta Luhan untuk memberhentikan mobil dengan alasan yang sama lebih dari tujuh kali: terus mempertanyakan dirinya,

apakah dengan mengikuti rencana buruk Luhan terhadapanya adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Apakah dengan membiarkan Luhan memiliki segala yang ia inginkan adalah sesuatu yang baik bagi semuanya.

Kalimat yang ada di dalam kepala Kai memang tidak memiliki tanda tanya karena kalimat-kalimat tersebut adalah jawabannya. Jadi pada akhirnya, ia akan terus berakting: seolah ia tidak mengetahui apa pun yang Luhan rencanakan.

Seolah ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari keganjalan pada kakak tirinya yang memang selalu bertingkah aneh sejak ia memasuki umur tiga belas tahun.

Seolah ia tidak mengetahui mengenai kehadiran pribadi Luhan yang lain.

Pribadi Luhan yang tidak memiliki hati.

Dan pertemuan mereka dengan Sehun di perjalanan semakin memperjelas apa motif di balik rencana buruk Luhan pada Kai. _Luhan benar-benar ingin memiliki semua yang akan Kai miliki._

Ia pun keluar dari dalam toilet, tak lupa membeli dua bungkus permen karet di _minimarket_. Karena ia yakin hari itu akan menjadi hari yang paling menegangkan dalam hidupnya.

Kai memiliki sebuah kebiasaan untuk meredam rasa tegang dengan mengunyah permen karet agar perasaannya lebih tenang.

.

.

Kembali pada momen di mana Sehun dan Kai yang sedang berbincang di dalam sebuah restoran. Sepuluh menit sebelum Sehun kembali ke dalam mobil untuk menghampiri Luhan sendirian.

"Kai, kita dapat memperbaiki ini semua. Kalian harus menyerahkan diri pada polisi terlebih dahulu, dan membicarakannya di sana denganku lebih jelas, _okay_?" Sehun meraih tangan Kai untuk digenggam. Ia dapat merasakan tangan yang digenggam itu dingin dan lembab. Mungkin karena keringat yang membasahi.

Tetapi Kai segera menepis tangan yang menggenggamnya."Setelah tadi aku amati," ia mengacungkan ponsel yang ada di tangannya, "ternyata," lalu tertawa renyah, "ponsel inilah yang akan meledakan gedung ini dan isinya." Ia menelan ludah. Merasa gugup dan tegang kembali. "Jadi sebenarnya kita tidak memiliki batas waktu, aku dapat menghancurkan isi gedung ini kapan pun, dan peledak yang ada di dalam toilet itu palsu. Sepertinya Luhan mengira bahwa aku akan terkecoh."

"B-bagaimana jika kamu berbohong?" ia bertanya karena kini apa yang Kai ucapkan padanya itu benar-benar tidak dapat dimengerti.

Kai menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. "Itu terserah padamu," ia menyerahkan sebuah kantung dengan sesuatu di dalamnya pada Sehun, "mungkin kamu membutuhkannya. Atau… mungkin kamu ingin merubah jalan permainan Luhan." Kai menumpukan kedua sikutnya pada meja. Ia menyimpan dagu diatas telapak tangannya. "Tadinya aku pikir ia hanya ingin memilikimu. Tapi ternyata bukan itu saja. Permainan Luhan itu begitu mudah, ia ingin memiliki semua yang aku miliki dengan cara menyingkirkanku—" jantung Kai berdebar kencang lagi, "—dari dunia ini."

Mulut Sehun sedikit terbuka dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Terlalu terkejut untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Kai.

Kai menyeringai lebar pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia ingin sekali terus melihat wajah manis milik Sehun, ingin melihat wajah itu esok hari, keesokannya lagi, dan seterusnya.

Tapi itu pun masih menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagi Kai.

"Ketika aku menghubungi Luhan dan salah satu di antara kami ada yang mengakhiri hubungannya, maka," ia tertawa hambar untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pada pembicaraan di antara mereka itu, "gedung ini akan meledak. Menghancurkan seluruh hal yang ada di dalamnya."

"Kai," kembali Sehun meraih tangan Kai, "aku mohon katakan bahwa semua ini hanyalah karanganmu belaka."

Kepala digelengkan, menolak untuk mengatakan bahwa kebenaran yang baru saja ia katakan itu hanyalah sebuah karangan.

"Ini semua terserah padamu," Kai menatap Sehun penuh kasih, "tetapi aku pikir Luhan membutuhkan kasih sayang yang lebih dari pada yang telah aku berikan padanya. Mungkin kamu dapat memberikan kasih sayang itu dan aku akan pergi seperti apa yang Luhan inginkan, atau," pandangannya dialihkan pada kantung berisikan senjata api miliknya yang ia berikan pada Sehun, "untuk sekali ini saja, Luhan tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya."

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan sebuah kantung dalam genggaman. Ia hendak pergi keluar dari restoran tersebut ketika sebuah kalimat menghentikannya.

"Jangan terlalu lama."

.

.

Tangan gemetarnya masih menggenggam _Glock-17_ milik Kai yang ia tempelkan pada pelipis Luhan. Masih tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa di antara mereka, tetapi Sehun memutuskan untuk menghilangkan keheningan. "A-aku mengetahui semuanya."

Kening dikernyitkan. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang benar-benar meyakinkan bahwa ia memang tidak megetahui apa maksud di balik kalimat Sehun.

"Jangan berpura-pura padaku, aku mengetahui semuanya." Jari terlunjuk terus menjerit kebingungan. Haruskah ia menarik pelatuknya agar Kai dapat terselamatkan, atau membiarkan Luhan memiliki—

Sebuah suara ponsel berdering. Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, dan sesuatu itu merupakan sebuah ponsel dengan tampilan yang masih terlihat baru.

"Kai?" ponsel tersebut ia dekatkan pada telinga.

Sehun menatap panik Luhan, ia mencekal lengannya lalu berteriak, "Jangan dimatikan!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan dapat merasakan cengkraman tangan Sehun yang keras.

"J-jangan diputuskan. Hubungannya teleponnya jangan," Sehun mulai meneteskan air mata, "dimatikan."

.

.

"Luhan," dari dalam restoran Kai masih betah duduk di atas kursi yang sama. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Luhan karena Sehun terlalu lama mengakhiri 'permainan' ini.

Terdengar suara teriakan Sehun dari telepon. Ia menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak ikut berteriak juga karena merasa ditekan oleh keadaan.

"A-aku telah melakukan semuanya seperti apa yang kamu mau, akhirnya semuanya berakhir juga." Kai memejamkan matanya erat, merasa berat untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan di akhir kalimat. "Annyeong… _hyung._"

Sepertinya Kai memilih untuk mengakhiri ini semua tanpa melibatkan Sehun yang tidak ingin ia bebankan.

.

.

"Oh _annyeong_, Kai." Kemudian menyeringai. Wajahnya menunjukan aura lain. Menggambarkan seseorang yang lain. Seperti bukan dirinya. Seperti bukan diri Luhan yang sebenarnya. Seperti Luhan yang tidak memiliki hati.

Sehun menjatuhkan pistol yang ada di dalam genggaman. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu berhambur dan menangis.

_Klik._

Dan semua berakhir.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kamu tahu bahwa Kai itu memang menyayangimu sebagai kakak?"

Luhan memutar sebuah pensil yang tersimpan di atas meja besi dingin di hadapannya. Ia menatap apa pun yang dilihat tanpa minat. "Aku tahu."

Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu membenci dan membunuhnya?"

"Entahlah."

Orang itu mendesah. Setiap ia menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut, Luhan hanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Hari ini, tepat tiga tahun-dua minggu-lebih empat hari setelah terbongkarnya seluruh kejahatan yang Luhan dan Kai lakukan, serta tak lupa sebuah pembunuhan berencana. Luhan kembali diinterogasi oleh seorang psikiater yang memang selalu menangani narapidana dengan gangguan jiwa.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun? mengapa kamu membunuh orang yang ingin kamu miliki itu juga?"

Dan Luhan pun tertawa. Ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Pada dirinya yang lain. Luhan menertawakan diri Luhan yang tidak memiliki hati.

"Ia memihak Kai, dan aku benci itu." Luhan menancapkan pensil yang terautkan tajam itu pada meja di hadapannya. Ia menggenggam erat pensil tersebut.

Orang tersebut menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil menuliskan sebuah kata '_psikopat'_.

"Bukankah kamu selalu mengatakan bahwa kamu tidak memiliki niat besar pada apa pun yang berkaitan dengan pembalasan dendam? Tapi menurutku disini, kamu melakukan pembunuhan tersebut atas dasar pembalasan dendam." Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan. Ia pun merasa penasaran atas jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan, merasa kasus narapidana di hadapannya ini begitu menarik.

Dapat dilihat Luhan menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya sedikit. Tapi ekspresinya tetap tak berubah. "Aku memang tidak memiliki niat yang besar pada apa pun yang berkaitan dengan balas dendam," lalu diam sejenak, "tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memilikinya sama sekali meski pun itu kecil, bukan?"

"Memangnya dengan membunuh orang-orang yang kamu benci itu dapat membuatmu bahagia?"

Dan Luhan tertegun. Ia tidak benar-benar merasa bahagia ketika melihat Kai ditangisi oleh banyak orang saat dikebumikan. Ia merasa semua orang memihak Kai, bukan dirinya.

Luhan memang mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan, tetapi ia kehilangan semua hal penting dalam hidupnya. Ia mengorbankan Kai demi mendapatkan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Ia mengorbankan seseorang yang selalu menemaninya. Mengorbankan Kai yang selalu mengalah pada Luhan.

Kosong. Hidupnya kini tidak berwarna lagi.

Dokter itu berdehem karena merasa Luhan tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Baiklah, sesi untuk hari ini mungkin harus diakhiri saja. Terima kasih untuk waktunya." Lalu beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kris," Orang itu menoleh ketika dipanggil oleh Luhan, "apa kamu memihakku?" tanyanya yang mengejutkan si dokter. Tidak biasanya Luhan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan padanya.

"Tentu saja." Lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Luhan merasa muak.

.

.

"Tentu saja." kata Kai tulus ketika Luhan masih berumur sepuluh tahun lalu tersenyum. Giginya masih terlihat jarang. "Tentu saja aku memihakmu dan menyayangimu."

"Tapi appa sepertinya tidak memihakku."

"Appa pasti memihakmu." Tetapi itu tidak membuat Luhan percaya pada Kai, apalagi ditambah ketika ia mendengar ayah tirinya yang meneriakan nama Kai dengan membawa sepuluh set mobil-mobilan terbaru untuk diberikan pada adik tirinya itu.

.

.

"Pembohong." Desis Luhan yang membuat dokter itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di ambang pintu ruang isolasi. Ruang tersebut terlihat lebih mewah dari ruang isolasi lainnya, tetapi tetap tak lepas dari warna putih yang khas melapisi dinding.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang memeluk lutut dengan sebuah pensil dalam genggaman. "Aku tidak berbohong." Ucap si dokter yang diketahui bernama Kris tersebut penuh keyakinan.

Luhan berteriak kencang dengan napas memburu. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam pensil lalu melayangkanya pada Kris, hendak menusuk dokter itu dengan sebuah pensil runcing tetapi tangan Kris dengan cepat meraih pensil tersebut lalu melemparnya jauh.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar tulus." Kata Kris tidak melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Luhan, ia meremas kedua bahu narapidana itu dengan tangan besarnya.

"Aku memihakmu." Ulang Kris masih menatapi kedua bola mata pasiennya, lalu tatapan itu menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Luhan yang ternyata terlihat sangat indah apabila dilihat dari dekat.

Ada keheningan. Tidak salah satu dari mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

Dan Luhan berkedip. Ia tidak meronta seperti biasanya. Hanya menatap Kris tenang seolah terhipnotis oleh kalimat yang ia dengar. Seolah memang ia benar-benar menemukan sebuah ketulusan yang telah dicarinya.

Ia tidak meronta ketika Kris membantunya berbaring dan memejamkan mata untuk tidur,

tidak meronta ketika Kris membelai rambutnya,

tidak meronta ketika Kris mengecup keningnya.

Meski pun matanya terpejam, ia tidak benar-benar sedang terlelap seperti apa yang Kris kira.

Terdengar langkah kaki berbalutkan sepatu coklat gelap milik Kris menjauhinya, serta suara decitan pintu yang terbuka, kemudian tertutup kembali—

_untuk pertama kalinya lagi, ia tersenyum, senyum tulus yang bahagia._

_dan jiwa Luhan yang tidak memiliki hati itu pun berakhir._

_tergantikan oleh jiwa murninya yang sudah menemukan ketulusan._

—dengan sebuah klik.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Balesan reviews cerita sebelumnya! Yuhu'-')/_

**If I become**

YoungChanBiased: asik ada kaihun shipper._. heung itu sebenernya mau ada hunhan dikit tapi ga jadi hehe. Makasih udah rnr

BabySuLayDo: Luhan dermawan'3' thanks udah rnr ya

anna: agak susah kalo genre family.-. hehe emang yg di pasar baru aku juga agak gimana gitu'-' makasih ya review-nya panjang hehe suka deh.

**You're my drugs**

nandachocho: kasian baekhyun jan ditendang._.v makasih rnr nya yaa

13ginger: Kris baik-baik aja sama author._.v hehe. Makasih udah ripiu

BabySuLayDo: huhu Kris dibilang bego;w; seneng deh kalo suka. Makasih rnrnya

Aul Ondubu: Kris aman ko sama author;w; hehe. Thanks rnrnyaaa

kristaokrisbaekyeolkaisooshi pp: ngebingungin ya?;_; itu yg italic nya flashback. Iya ko nanti bikin krisbaek lagi hehe.

**Egoism**

Hibiki Kurenai: huhu makasih;w;

AyouLoenForever: hehe._.v semoga suka yaa makasih ripiu nyaa

Arvita Kim: papa boncel?;_; heung. Iya hehe ujungnya subaek.

imNari: seneng deh kalo suka hehe. Thanks udah ripiu

Taeby: kaibaek itu lucu ko;w; banyak moment-nya pula. Makasih udah rnr ya

Aul Ondubu: ah iya bener kriskai aw awww;u; aku juga suka hehe. Nanti mungkin dibikin.

Ciezie: hehe makasih;w;

anna: aduh makasih udah mau review dua kali ya itu gak sengaja?;w; hehe makasih yaaa.

.

.

**a/n**: buat yg pernah baca cerita _the idiots_ itu bentar ya;_; mungkin minggu ini mau di-update.


End file.
